


15 Dollars

by PrincessPeachyPom



Series: StreamFamily [1]
Category: StreamFamily
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPeachyPom/pseuds/PrincessPeachyPom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>StreamFamily Fanfiction - Streak is sick of masturbating to release stress and decides to go and find something else as a substitute, a hooker... StreakXMoon/MoonStreak. M for a reason!</p>
            </blockquote>





	15 Dollars

**Author's Note:**

> Moon, Streak, you guys asked for this xD

Rainy car drives. Alex's odd past time. Although his past time was lacking something this time, lacking something that only a certain service could deal with. His sexual frustrations were building and he wasnt happy about it. Night after night is the same, masturbation session after masturbation session, every single fucking night. He really didnt want to do this, but he was at the end of his ropes. Yep. thats right, he was scowering the night for a hooker.

He isnt a disgusting person, and he certainly doesn agree with girl selling there body for money, especially with the underaged ones, that CLEARLY need to have support they need. Sex isnt the way. Sadly.... he was throwing all that out the window. Because now he was driving down the dirty side of town, looking out the window and scowering for a young "lady of the night".

Slowing down on the town stretch, he wiped his rainy window down and looked out at the many aray of ladies standing out in the pouring rain. 'Poor girls...' he thought to himself. Most girls faces had awful lipstick and eyeshadow crawling down their faces. Ew, not too big a fan of the high makeup.

Driving along slowly again, he spots a young looking girl with tanned skin. Jet black hair and a gorgeious face... he had to have her. He honked his horn once and lowered down his window. "Hey you!" He shouted. The girl jumped and looked over to his car. She feared him at first... but then remembered this was her job now. She tucked her wet hair behind her ear and walked to the car. She quickly made her way around to the other side and jumped in.

The car door slammed and she panted heavily. Shivering as she humbled her leather jacket around herself. "You cold?" Alex asked. She giggled, "what do you expect, its fucking freezing outside" Alex laughed, "Guess you do have a point there..." She took a packet of ciggerettes out her jacket and a lighter. She procedded to take one out and light it. Alex looked at her worryingly. "...oh, do you want me to keep it out? I can wait until after" the girl said, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh no, its fine... just, you didnt look like a smoker really..." She sighed at his comment. "I'm not really, but I just occasionally have one when I'm stressed" Alex left the conversation hanging there, he didnt want to get wrapped up in someones life he hardly knew, let alone a hooker. He put his foot down and started to drive off.

"How come you didnt think I was a smoker?" The girl asked, out of no where taking her first puff on the ciggy. "oh... well" Alex hesitated before answering. "you just dont look like the type. fair skin and nice lips and all..." She gave him a smile at his words and became flustered. "Thanks..." She didnt really take drags of the ciggy the rest of the car drive, she just kinda let it stew and every so offten tip the bud out of the window on her side. "...oh, so where too?"

Again, another question out of the blue. Alex raised an eyebrow but didnt take his eyes off the road. "What do you mean?" She scoffed. "Ugh. Your house, parking lot, behind the fucking bathroom. Where too?" The girl was getting snappy. "Oh.. um...." Alex hesitated again, hoping to not piss her off anymore than he was. "There's a parking lot just up the hill here if we take a right..."

"Whatever." The girl threw her ciggerette out the window. They sat in silence and waited for a red light to turn green. She start tapping her fingers on her knees. Almost... hesitantly? Alex noticed this and deccided to grow some fucking balls. "Nervious?" He said a hint of lust in his voice. "Pff, no. Dipshit. Ive done this loads of times" Alex coughed in his throat and didnt say anything after that.

Finally the light turned green and they went on, up the hill that Alex was talking about and pulled into a secluded parking lot. He took off his belt and leaned back and sighed. The girl took off her leather jacket and reveled she was wearing a blood rose dress under it. Rather short too... Alex felt himself staring at her figure. Slim but not a twig. Nice.

"So, whats your name?" Alex blurted out without thinking. "I dont give out my name..." The girl scoffed. "...but you can call me Moon" She flipped her hair, reveling her clean neck. "Well, since we arent sharing names. Call me Streak" She giggled and nodded her head. "Sure~"

"So you gonna just leave that in your pants or are you gonna let me suck it?" Moon questioned, pointing to Alex, well, Streak's crotch. He blushed, knowing he was fully erect from just looking at her. "How much...?" He panted. "15 dollars" Streak nodded and said 'deal' before he moved in and kissed her wildly. His tongue entering her mouth before their lips even touched...

She kissed him back with just as much force, her hand making its way up his leg and rubbing at the bulge that lay in his pants. Streak moaned at the touch. Moon grabbed him and started stroking him up and down in his pants. She grabbed hard, hard enough to feel Streak's cock pulsing in his pants.

Streak stopped kissing her and bunbuttoned his pants and pulled his cock out from under his boxers.Moon wasted no time and leant down, taking the whole thing into the back of his throat. Streak hissed and started tangling his fingers in the girls hair. She wasted no time in performing her favourite past time, blow jobs. Secretly her profession, but since Streak didnt know that, he just assumed she was good.

Moon used her tongue to swirl around Streak's cock, making sure to coat him wet all over. Streak started to gasp and pant, already almost on the verge of cumming. He held his tonuge. "Oh fuck... Moon that feels so good..." He started to push Moon's head down as if felt himself building. "Fuck...."

Moon sucked a licked Streak's cock all over, panting and moaning, almost begging for him to cum. Streak knew what she wanted. His cum, all up in dere. Bitch. And he did just that. Cumming wildly into Moon's mouth, Streak moaned and panted wildly. Pushing her head down so he didnt get his juices over his car.

"Fuck that felt good Moon..." Streak said and he watched the girl lift her head. Mouth full before swallowing. She moaned at the taste and Streak watched her lick the juices that remained on her lips. She sighed. "ah.... now do me"

Streak agreed, but then questioned what she just said. "wait.... YOU'RE A DUDE?"

**Author's Note:**

> I REGRET NOTHING! XD


End file.
